1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing for an image input signal which processing is performed in the case of transforming a color space of the image input signal into a color space of an image output device.
2. Related Art
A color reproduction region differs depending on devices such as scanner, monitor, printer, and projector. Thus, it comes into question how such difference in color reproduction region is to be absorbed in color reproduction.
For example, in the case of color transformation (color correction) from a color reproduction region of a monitor to a color reproduction region of a printer, it comes into question which color present in the color reproduction region of the printer is to be used to represent a color present in the color reproduction region of the monitor and not present in the color reproduction region of the printer.
Such a color transformation processing is a method of mapping image data into a color capable of being represented by an output device, which method is generally called a color matching method.